Typically large aircraft utilize powered cargo loading systems comprising a plurality of powered drive units (PDUs) 50 to assist the loading of cargo and equipment into the aircraft (see FIG. 1). A train and/or series of PDUs 50 may serve to assist pallets and containers of desired dimensions to travel down from fore to aft and from aft to fore of an aircraft (e.g., down the body of the aircraft), typically to the main and lower cargo compartments of the aircraft. Conventionally, PDUs 50 comprise a tire 10 to provide motive force to a Unit Load Device (ULD) and a separate mechanical lift system 20 to provide lift between the PDU 50 and its support structure 30. The tire 10 may be a thin layer of friction material over molder onto a large diameter rigid hub. It would be desirable to reduce the part count and potential points of failure within these and other similar systems.